You and Me (Abandoned)
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: Set in second season of Glee. AU When Quinn needs a fake boyfriend Kurt is there to help. But what if their feelings started becoming real? Rated T Note: I will probably not be continuing this story due to me not really liking Glee much anymore. If someone wants to adopt, let me know...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This story an old story I had but then deleted because I didn't have time for it. I fixed some things and made it a little better than it was, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it characters.**

**Disclaimer#2: Please do not tell me Kurt is gay. I know Kurt is Gay. I just like Crack pairings so there ^_^**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Summer was over. Now it was time to go back to that hell hole where I constantly get shoved around and bullied. At least I still had glee club.

"Kurt are you alright?" my dad asked me while rinsing his plate off in the sink. My dad was always worried about me and asking how I was.

"I'm fine dad. I'm just not all that excited about going back to school tomorrow" I said without looking up from my salad I had made us.

"Well you better make sure you tell me if you're getting pushed around. You hear me? I don't want to see you getting hurt Kurt." I just sat there and nodded my head and headed off to the basement where my room is.

* * *

Just as I was about to begin moisturizing my face my phone started ringing. It read 'Mercedes' on the screen. "Hello" I said sighing.

"Hey Kurt! I was wondering if you could be nice and pick Quinn and I up tomorrow morning for school," she asked sweetly.

"Quinn? I thought she was with her mom again".

"No, not anymore. Quinn and her mom got in a fight this morning so she is staying with me again. So can you pick us up at my house or not?" she asked.

"I suppose. What time?"

"How about 7:30. Is that okay?" Mercedes asked.

"That's fine, see you then". We said our goodbyes then hung up.

I then moisturized my face and went to bed.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Hey white girl! Do you plan on getting up anytime soon?" I heard Mercedes yell.

I groaned. "Yes mom" I said sarcastically. I got up and took a hot shower. I felt good. Like all the stress and anger was draining out of my body. I was pissed beyond belief at my mom for kicking me out. I said I was ready to date again and she said not will under my roof and I told her that it's my life. That's when she got mad and kicked me out. I just packed what I needed and got the hell out of that house. I was never going back.

As I finished up in the bathroom Mercedes yelled for me that Kurt was here. Kurt Hummel: probably one of the gayest people to ever walk planet earth. He looked like a sarcastic little snob from afar but after I became pregnant and became the schools biggest loser we kind of became friends. He was really nice when you got to know him. I was just glad he even talked to me since I had always been a bitch to everyone around me including him.

I walked outside on Mercedes front porch where both Kurt and Mercedes stood talking. I had to do a double take when I saw Kurt. He had really grown up over the summer. He had grown taller and his face didn't look as boyish anymore. "Hey Kurt" I said shyly with my head looking down at my feet.

"Hello Quinn, you look lovely as always" he said. I blushed and looked up at him again. My heart stopped for a split second. He was actually kind of hot looking. I stopped myself from thinking that. No I told myself. That will never happen. "Well should we go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you ready Quinn?" Cedes asked me.

"Yep" I said. The ride to school was uneventful. We rocked out to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'.

When we arrived at school we got out of Kurt's Navigator and headed up to the school. People whispered as I walked by. I just kept walking. I didn't have time for the people who were only interested in treating me poorly.

* * *

As I was on my way to English, a hand tugged me into the girls bathroom. It was couch Sylvester with Brittany and Santana at her side.

"What do want coach?" I asked with anger running through my veins.

"Why were you walking with Lady Face and the girl who thinks she's Beyoncé, and with a body like that she certainly isn't. Santana and Brittany snickered at that remark coach made.

"Did you forget that Kurt won you guys Nationals last and don't you dare call Mercedes fat. She is beautiful, unlike you three" I yelled pointing at them.

"Me not beautiful" Santana said. "That's like Finn not stuffing his face every day at lunch. I surprised they haven't hired him to play the real life Pillsbury dough boy yet,"

"You all disgust me" I said exiting the woman's restroom.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

As I sat down at a desk in Advanced English I saw Quinn walk in. She was a very pretty girl I have to admit and that's coming from me. She sat down at a desk next to mine. I said hi and she just smiled back. Did she not really like me, because I really liked her. Wait why am I thinking this. I am Kurt Hummel and I am gay. I couldn't possibly like a girl. Or could I?

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review my story, it would mean the world to me. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

As I walked to lunch on the 4th day of school Rachel Berry came up and started walking with me.

"What do you want Rachel? I asked sighing.

"I just wanted to let you know that I fully support you being a lesbian" she said smiling then rubbed my back.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about Rachel! I am certainly NOT a lesbian. Nor will I ever be one. Where did you even hear that?" Who in their right mind would think me, Quinn Fabray is a lesbian?

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry Quinn. I honestly thought it was true. You never date anymore" she said apologizing

"I asked where did you hear it?"

"I heard it from lots of people. Quinn you're going to have to convince everyone that you're not. You have to start dating a guy. Real boyfriend or not" Rachel said.

"Who though" I asked, but then it hit me. "I know who I could date" I said eagerly. "I could date" Rachel put her hand up signaling for me to stop talking.

"No, don't even say who it is. I want to be surprised as everyone else as you two walk hand in hand down the halls of school. Then gasp when he pulls you into a passinate kiss" she said smiling up at me. She was honestly started to scare me a bit. "Now if you didn't already know I am having a back to school party tomorrow night at my house. Invite your new lover. Puck is bringing the drinks. It starts at 8:00 PM. It will mostly be people from the glee club, but I am sure he will fit in with all of us" Rachel said walking away.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to be your boyfriend?" I asked Quinn. I couldn't believe she actually liked me

"It is just for pretend. There is this rumor going around that I am a lesbian" Quinn said. I could tell she was confused by my eagerness. Maybe I should tone down my excitement, but I just couldn't help it. After she said that my excitement did leak from my face. Of course I did not want Quinn getting bullied like me but she was just going to use me. No real feelings what so ever.

"I would be flattered Quinn. There is only one problem, I'm gay" I said lying. In fact I didn't know what I was anymore. I was confusing because I had never felt like this for anyone else before. Of course I had liked Finn, but not like this. I am head over heels for this girl.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Kurt. Just enough to convince people were a couple. I'm not sure people will really believe us though, seeing your…gay" Quinn said to me in a whisper because other student were walking by us and we couldn't afford to be heard.

"I will do anything you want to Quinn. Anything to make them believe" That may or may not off really creepy, but I tried not to worry too much.

"Thanks so much Kurt. You're awesome for doing this" Quinn said giving me one of those half ass hugs where they only put one arm around you. "Oh! Did you hear about Rachel's party tomorrow night. It Starts at 8:00 PM. Can you go so we can prove to whoever comes that we are the 'it' couple?" she asked.

"Yes I am going Quinn. I will see you there" We then exchanged our cell numbers so we can call each other. It was the end of the school day so I headed home to prepare dinner for my father. Also Carole and Finn would be there to eat.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

As soon as I had got back to Mercedes house that afternoon I knew something was not right. Mercedes Mom and Dad were sitting at the dining room table. They then proceeded to tell me I could not live with them anymore. I guess money was getting tight and I was just another mouth to feed. They gave me an hour to pack my stuff up. I knew where I was going.

About an hour later I ended up on Rachel's door step. I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Rachel was at the door. I explained everything to her and she brought me to her dads who we sitting at the dining room table. We told everything to them as well.

"So dad, papa can Quinn please stay? She has nowhere else to go" Rachel asked her dads with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course she can Rach, the poor thing has nowhere else to go to" one of her dads turned to look at me. "You can stay here as long as you need to sweetie. You can stay in Rachel's room. She has a pull-out under her bed. My husband and I are leaving for Vegas tomorrow morning for our annual trip with some close friends of ours. So you girls will have the house to yourselves for a week. Rachel show her up to your room" he said turning back to Rachel.

Rachel then led me up the stairs to a room to a room that looked like it belonged to a 5 year old, but who was I to complain. A room was a room.

"So I assume your dads don't know anything about the party tomorrow" I said while eyeing her floral bed spread.

"You assume right Quinn!" Rachel said with a large smile on her face. Maybe I could get along with her after all. She was not as bad as I thought.

We then spent the night talking, laughing and joking. It was actually pretty fun.

The next morning her dads left early, which left us with plenty of time to of time to prepare for the party tonight. I was actually kind of mad at Mercedes even though I shouldn't be. Rachel and I had become quick friends and I already loved her to death!

At about noon we ran to the grocery store to pick up some food for the party. When we arrived home we made a new playlist on Rachel's ITunes for the party. At about 6:30 we started getting ready. I was going to wear a short, but not too short silver dress. Rachel on the other hand is wearing a rather interesting long baby blue dress with ruffles from the waist down. I didn't say anything though.

At 7:30 Puck arrived to stock the bar. He had every alcoholic drink under the sun it seemed. I do wonder where he gets it all though. At 8:03 when the doorbell rang I took a deep breath and put a big smile on my face. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Next chapter will be the party!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I arrived at the party at about 8:15. Tina, Mike, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Artie were already here. As soon as I walked in I saw Quinn. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hey. So about the dating thing let's just let things…well you know progress through the night." Quinn said pulling me into a hug. As we stood there hugging Puck walked by.

"Umm why the hell are you two hugging? You've barely ever talked. Plus you're gay Hummel" Puck turned his head to look at Quinn. "And rumor has it your lesbo now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then Quinn saved me.

"Kurt and I have realized our undeniable feelings for each other Puck. And maybe Kurt's just bi or something. We are dating now. Also just to let you know I am not a lesbian" She said. Then she pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes right away because I didn't want to look like a freak with my eyes wide open if she opened hers.

Quinn's lips were soft and warm. I really was enjoying the kiss until she pulled away from it. All I wanted to do was keep kissing her though. When our lips had touched it was like fireworks had just gone off. I didn't want the feeling to stop.

Throughout the night we kissed, hugged and got flat out drunk. At about 1:30 something horrible happened. I got a call from Mercedes mom that Mercedes was in the hospital.

"What is wrong with her?" Quinn asked as I hung up the phone.

"She was walking across the street to get the mail and a car came speeding down the street.

"Oh my God" Tina said gasping.

"Is she going to be alright?" Quinn asked as tears streamed down her face.

"They don't know. She is in coma. They don't know if she will ever wake up" I said trying really hard not to cry. I just couldn't believe that it could happen to such a loving girl. Now she might not even see the light of day again.

"We have to go and see her Kurt" Quinn said heading towards the door. I stepped in front of though.

"Quinn sweetheart, if we go they will find out we out we were drinking. Then we will get arrested. Let's just go to bed and go there in the morning when we are sober. Okay?"

We went up to Rachel's room where we settled down on her pullout bed. I stroked her hair as she fell asleep. I was starting to think that this relationship was actually real. I knew Quinn did not really like me though. But the way she kissed me and the way she looked at me. The people at the party were not really buying it though. The just laughed at us and rolled their eyes. I didn't really care what they thought though.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

When I woke up in the morning my head was throbbing and the room was spinning. I immediately ran to Rachel's bathroom to find Tina and Mike sleeping in her tub. I did not care though. I lifted up the toilet and threw-up. After that I went down stairs to find Rachel and Kurt picking up the remains of the party.

"Hey" I said simply. They both smiled at me. The smiles almost seemed fake though. "Are we going to see Mercedes today?" I asked that's when they stopped doing what they were doing and walked over to me. Rachel immediately started tearing up.

"Quinn, Mercedes..d-didn't make it" Rachel said bursting into tears. We all hugged each other, gripping onto each other tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Rachel you can't wear a bright yellow dress to a funeral! You're supposed to wear black or brown. Haven't you ever been to a funeral?" I asked as Rachel walked out in a blinding yellow sundress, which was the polar opposite of what you are supposed to wear to a funeral.

"Sorry Quinn, I actually haven't ever been to one. Both my dads parents are still all alive and that's really the only family I have. I'll go change," she said walking back up to our room to change.

It had been one week since Mercedes had passed away. Glee Club had spent the week singing songs of loss and remembrance. Mercedes mom, Martha has not been doing well. She could barely plan the funeral. The service going to be held at the Church Mercedes went to with her family on Sundays. When I had lived with them I went too, but stopped going when I moved out of her house.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Rachel finally came back downstairs. This time she was wearing a Knee length short sleeved black dress with a pearl necklace. "Is this better?" she asked.

"You look great Rach" I said quietly while smiling. And she really did. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she had just a little makeup on so it captured her true beauty. "Well we better get going if we're going to make it on time. The service starts in 30 minutes," so we headed out the door and drove to the Church.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I stood in the Church where Mercedes had come every Sunday since she was a little baby. The thought of Mercedes made my eyes water. No I thought to myself. I was not going to cry. I was a man. I had to stop being cry baby Kurt and suck it up for the sake of Quinn. I had to be strong for Quinn. She was taking this harder than me, which I can understand. Over the last year they had grown close. Quinn had lived with her for almost a year, then lived with her mom for a month or two. Then she went back to Mercedes for a few days. Now she lives with Rachel. I honestly couldn't believe it at first. They hated each other. Now apparently they were the best of friends. I guess it is for the best that their friends though. Better friends then enemies right?

I then saw Quinn and Rachel walk in. Rachel looked surprisingly nice. Quinn looked beautiful as usual. Quinn then walked over to me and gave me a big hug. Oh how I loved this girl.

"How are you doing?" she asked me.

"Fair" I simply responded. "Yourself?" I asked her.

"Alright I guess" I could tell she was lying. Her eyes were blood-shot and she over all just looked un-happy, which made me feel worse about the whole thing.

"Well should we go find a seat?" she nodded.

We found a seat by Rachel who had already been sitting there with Finn.

"This whole thing is just Horrible" Rachel said frowning.

"Don't worry Rach, I'm sure Mercedes is having a great time singing some Beyoncé song up in Heaven" Finn said rubbing her back. Why did he have to say that? Quinn started tearing up again. I handed her a tissue. She whispered a thank you and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

The service began and I already despised it. I had never really told anyone, but I was atheist. I didn't say anything to anyone though because Mercedes family was religious and so was Quinn. She had not been going to Church lately though because her mom banned her from the Church she usually went to.

Mercedes dad read the Eulogy. He talked about her love of singing and how she was in glee club. He said that she had a big heart and never stopped loving. It went on and on until he was just repeating himself. He hadn't written anything out so there was really no end to it. He finally got so worked up he just sat down. Then the choir from their Church sang a song. Then finally it was over. In a way I was glad because quite honestly had, had enough with the Church. We opted not to go to the burial because it was for close family only. We took one last look at Mercedes in her casket and left.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

At about seven thirty that night Rachel's dads finally returned home. Rachel had called them on Sunday to tell them that Mercedes had died. They had offered to come home early, but she said we could manage so they were just getting home now.

"What do you want to do Quinn?" Rachel asked me as we sat on the floor in our room.

"Could I ask you a question Rachel," I asked hoping she would say yes. It had been a long day but I really wanted to know this.

"Sure Quinn. Anything" she said with a big smile on her face. I didn't think I would ever be asking this. I took a deep breath.

"Do Kurt like actually likes me more than a fake girlfriend? Like a real girlfriend? Well I mean like he has actual feeling for me?" I asked hoping for a 'YES he's crazy for you!'

"Quinn I have thought for the last year that Kurt was gay. But this last week he has really been here for you, comforting you, hugging you, kissing you. It is obvious that he really cares about you. But if you want to know for sure you're going to have to ask him. For all we know he could still be as gay as they get. Maybe he's bi or something. Who the hell knows. If you do like him though just ask. And if he doesn't we can spend a night crying on the couch together eating ice cream out of the bucket" Rachel said to me. After that I knew what I had to do. I just had to ask him. But if he didn't like me like that I'll do exactly what Rachel said.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter! Remember to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

It was a lazy Sunday for me until Quinn called and asked if I wanted to go to Breadstix. Of course I said yes, anything to be with Quinn. We agreed to meet there at 6:00 PM.

"Table for two," I said to the hostess when we walked in.

"Right this way," the young woman then led us to a booth. We slid in on opposite sides.

"So what made you want to come here," I asked Quinn. Don't get me wrong Breadstix was great, but I was kind of tired from yesterday's event.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," she hesitated before continuing on.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you liked me more than a fake boyfriend. You know, like a real one?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. I couldn't believe this. She actually liked me?

"Quinn," I started but before I could say anything else she stood up.

"Listen Kurt I know your gay, but I just couldn't hide my feelings any longer. I understand you aren't capable feeling those feelings too," Quinn was now yelling and about every eye in this building was on us. Awkward. "I hate you now. You have broken my heart and there is no way you can fix it," Quinn then ran out the front door of Breadstix leaving me sit there with their famous crunchy breadsticks.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I was stupid for even thinking Kurt had liked me. Maybe this whole thing was just a big mistake. I would of been better of being a lesbian.

I walked downstairs to find Rachel watching some TV show.

"Hey Quinn, your back from dinner with Kurt early," she then turned around and saw my face, she immediately got up and hugged me. "What happened Quinn?" she asked me.

"He doesn't like me," I said to her.

"What did he say?" she asked sympathetically. I thought about it for a second. Then I realized the only thing he ever said was 'Quinn'. What if he was going to say "Quinn I like you" or "Quinn I love you". Ugh I felt so stupid. Now he would probably never talk to me again. All I wanted to now was cry even more then I had when I drove home from Breadstix. How could I be so immature and stupid. I seriously wanted to punch myself.

"All he said was Quinn," I replied.

Rachel then proceeded to state the obvious, like "he might actually like you" and "why would you say that", which made me feel even more stupid.

Part of me wanted to call him and apologize, but I felt too embarrassed to even talk to him over the phone, So I opted for the text message. This is what I said

**Quinn to Kurt:** _Hey I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of freaked out like that. Please text or call back._** –Q**

This is what he said back.

**Kurt to Quinn:** _Whatever Quinn. I should of known you're just always going to be that queen bitch you have always been from the minute you came out of you mother's womb. Well you know what Quinn I don't care if you're sorry or not. Maybe we should give ourselves a week or so to cool off call me then._ **–K**

As soon as I saw that text I wanted to kill myself, but I wouldn't actually do that so I went with something else. Hair dye.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

It was a rainy Monday, which made the Monday blues even worse. I didn't even turn Gaga on while driving to school.

I parked in the school parking lot and pulled my key out of the ignition. I could already tell this was going to be a horrible day.

As I walked down the hall I saw a familiar face but not with the same hair-do. It was Quinn. She had dyed her hair dark brown. I really wanted to drag her to my navigator and force her to go to my hair stylist, but I had stopped caring what she did the moment she said she hated me. So do whatever you want Quinn see if I care. I know she is just doing this because she wants to win me back, but she's going to have to try a lot harder than that. A whole hell of a lot harder actually.

A/N: Aww I hated making them fight, but this is a drama so… we must have drama. Anyway remember to review the chapter and also check out my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

My life had been pretty shitty the last couple of weeks. I still haven't talked to Kurt. I don't get why he keeps ignoring me. I have dyed hair back and tried apologizing about a million times. I pretty sure he hates me. Rachel said he would come around, but that was 3 weeks ago. September had turned into October. Today was Sunday the 10th. All I had done all day was finish the small amount of homework I had to do. Now all I had to do was sit here and miss Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

As I was going through my older clothes that I was getting rid of, I got a text. It was from Rachel.

**Rachel:** _Kurt could you meet me at the Lima Bean at about 3 this afternoon?_

I sighed. I knew this was about Quinn. And quite frankly I didn't want to talk about it. She not only embarrassed me, but she embarrassed herself when she went all psycho at Breadstix. I'm just lucky that they didn't ban me from there. I figured that I had nothing to lose by going to get coffee with Rachel though. Just as long as queen bitch isn't there…

When I walked into the Lima Bean I spotted Rachel right away. Maybe it was because of the hideous puke green turtleneck she was wearing.

"My god Rachel! What the hell are you wearing?" I asked her. I almost couldn't stand to look at her.

"It was the only thing clean," she replied while we walked up to the counter to order our drinks. I suppose she was used to me insulting her wardrobe because she didn't seem fazed by my insult to her at all.

"Listen Kurt brought you here to talk about Quinn," here we go. Now Rachel is going to beg me to except Quinn's Apology. "She has been really depressed lately. But Kurt I just have ask, do you like Quinn as more than a friend?"

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

My arm kept getting redder and redder. I figured since my nails were getting long, I might as well put them to good use. It felt good to feel the burn of my nails tearing into my skin, or at least trying to. I hadn't bled quite yet but I could tell it was close to bleeding. I scratched even harder once more and blood started leaking from my raw skin. A smiled formed on my face.

"I hope your happy what you're doing to me Kurt," I said aloud even no one but myself could hear. All the sudden my smile turned into tears. I missed Kurt. I honestly didn't mean what I said to him. I swear.

**A/N: So this is where my bulk of old chapters end. The next story of mine I'll be updating is Blue eyes, Green eyes, cuz I haven't updated in forever. Then Surrounded by idiots, because I promised them it would be up in a week. Then I will do this, so the next chapter should be up in the week in half or 2 weeks.**


End file.
